Forbidden Desire
by Selene08
Summary: From Alucard and Integra's POV, a oneshot of a forbidden desire sharred between them and the lust they have for one another. Rated T just to be on the safe side. Please read and review!


_Hey there everyone! Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a really long time but don't worry. I have a little surprise for you all come May, so just sit back and enjoy these oneshots for now. Because I think you'll all like what I have planned for you all. (evil smirk, rubs hands together) oh yes…its going to be good…(maddening glint in eye that Alucard would be proud of). Anyways! On with the show here! Ahem, sorry…had a moment there._

_This story will be including a song that I thought accurately described Integra and Alucard's relationship. Hope you like it!_

_This Fic is dedicated to: HotpantsHeather for being just a cool person and reviewing my work and being a good IM buddy. Also for writing stuff for me. So here it is, girlie! Just for you! Hope you like it!_

_Please read and review everybody! Thanks a million! (hands out Alu-chan and company plushies out to everyone) To everyone who reviews!

* * *

_

Forbidden Desire

* * *

_Alucard_

XXX

There she stood, her silky straight platinum hair coming down in a rippling cascade down her back. It smelled of the lavender water she doused it in daily. The shine of it remarkable. Her face was delicate and beautiful and well sculpted. She owned a body that was well toned to perfection with firm breasts and sweet curves under that horrid suit. Creamy brown skin that was so smooth and soft to the touch.

However, to those who watched her, to those who closely studied her…you would have seen her flaws. The dark circles under her eyes, the slight wrinkle of her constantly furrowed brow, and the way her willowy grace held a nervous tingle every time she passed her men. The calluses of her hands were hard from the grip of gun and sword. Shimmers of uncertainty and despair laced through her daily thoughts sometimes one times to many during the night

But to me, she was perfection. A confident woman with a strong personality and a way about her that sent shivers down my spine. The feel of her harsh words on me brought a masochistic delight about me. To feel her run her hands across my cheek and leave the red mark of a well-earned slap excited me. I wanted her dearly, I needed her dearly.

She was Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing.

_I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew  
If you want me,  
Come and find me  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me_

I would give her the earth and the moon if she so desired. Plucking it from the sky and handing it to her on a silver platter. I would give her anything she wanted if it would make her smile. And when she would be happy with smiles I would caress her lovingly. I would make her feel things she had never felt before. Taking her for myself and giving myself to her in return. We would become one…always together…for eternity.

_Sir Integra Hellsing_

XXX

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

I knew it was wrong…

…I knew we could never be…

…but still…I clung to a small and bitter hope for us.

I was just a foolish little girl to think that he would want me. To think that it could be my hands that tangled in his inky black hair and pull him close to me in a passionate embrace. To feel his pale lips on my own and to have the security of his tall and looming stature wrapped around me. To think that I would want that…would want _him, _it made me shudder deeply. To think that I would want to be held in the arms of a corpse was almost revolting. But when I looked up at him and saw his eyes gaze upon me with such a burning stare…I knew, I wanted him…_badly. _

Even if it was just all a lie, even if I was just another pawn in his game, I would still want to be as close to him as I could. To feel him love me -even if just for pretend- for one night would be bliss enough. For everything about him entranced me. His imposing height felt like a welcome shelter from the downpour of raining cruelty and despair I faced daily. With skin, white as snow, and so pleasantly cool would occasionally brush against me. The darkness of his hair captivated me with its messiness. And then…there was his eyes. Such fiery red eyes, it was downright beautiful. They held a spark to them and a burning hellfire that made me like a moth to a flame. But there was also a hidden sadness and bitterness that crept up inside him that wanted me to cradle his head on my lap and hold him close.

_Nothing left to make me feel anymore_

_There's only you and everyday I need more_

_If you want me_

_Come and find me_

_I'll do anything you say just tell me_

Oh my God! I have to stop this madness! Wanting him, dreaming of him, thinking of him, brooding over him, and arguing with myself over him. Nothing seemed to matter to me anymore. Just him and his sweet and tender love. A love I knew could never exist but still…I wanted him, dreamed of him, and thought of ways to make him mine forever and all eternity. I would do anything he would tell me to do…he just needed to say the world.

_Alucard_

XXX

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

Everything she told me, every command she gave me, and every word she ever said to me I held dear. I lulled myself to sleep during the day with them, thinking them a sweet lullaby of honeyed words. When really all they were was lies I told myself. I lived in a world of fantasy that made me think she would love me. Oh how I dreamt of her! To feel her body pressed against mine, to burry my nose in her hair, and to stroke her with tender loving. But I knew it could never be, she did not love me. It was just too impossible for her to. Who would love a monster such as I?

But still, I lived in my own perverted fantasy world of make believe. I would close my eyes and dream of her. Envision the softness of her light brown skin in a gentle caress. Her warm lips on my own with her hands tangled in my own. I would do anything for those moments to come alive. I would be anything for her. Her teacher, her friend, her lover, and her dark knight in shining blood…yes, everything and anything. For the love I felt for her was so genuine, so real; it made my heart soar with delight.

And sink with the lead of frustration, for I knew I could never have her.

_Anything for you_

_I'll become your earth and sky_

_Forever never die_

_I'll be everything you need_

With a sinking of fangs into soft flesh and a long pull of forbidden, crimson nectar I would make her mine. I would make her my queen, my lover, and my wife. I would become anything for her and I would give her the world. And for all eternity I would spend my time leisurely pampering her with many kisses and gifts. A proper dress for her and plenty of ribbons for her beautiful hair to run through and I would make sure she would never wear those awful glasses ever again. For eternity we would dance underneath the stars and drink delicious blood by the plenty. Yes, I would give her everything and I would be everything she needed. Me and no one else, she was mine…

…at least, she was mine in my own twisted mind.

_Alucard_

XXX

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

Every night and everyday I would envision him near me. I would envision things to do with him that often made me blush. And I knew in my heart every loving thought, every brooding want, and all in between was nothing more than my own imagination. Nothing more than a tricky lie I invented for myself to believe. By night I hunted the undead but by day I lived in a fanatical world of make believe. I would close my eyes and allow myself to be pulled into a soothing and blissful world of dreams. Knowing full well it could never happen, it would never happen, and one day my make believe world would exist. But for now, it was nothing more than just another…

…Forbidden desire…

…He was nothing more than just another…forbidden desire.


End file.
